


Texting on the Bus

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, don't tell anyone but, just good vibes all around, lila's just tagged so the fic gets more hits, so Chloe's still a bitch, this one takes place before Art Club Chat Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: A short installment to the series featuring Nathaniel being salty and gay on a bus
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, not much else is showcased in this one
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 22
Kudos: 269





	Texting on the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> This installment takes place before Art Club Chat Room which is why certain things are different
> 
> Nickname Guide
> 
> Art (LGBT) Club
> 
> HeelieFromTheFeelies - Alix
> 
> Bicon - Nathaniel
> 
> PFUDOR - Rose
> 
> EvenMyBoyfriendThinksI'mGay - Marc
> 
> Akuma Class!!! (We need therapy)
> 
> ArtKid - Nathaniel
> 
> TheySeeMeRolling - Alix
> 
> Ladyblogger - Alya
> 
> Himbo - Kim

Nathaniel huffed from his aisle spot in the empty bus row he was sitting in, sinking further into Marc’s hoodie (which he totally didn’t steal, what’re you talking about?).

They were on a school trip and were _supposed_ to have left a minute ago, but no, Chloe just _had_ to make a disruption to try and sit next to AdRiKiNs!

Juleka sighed, from the row behind him. “I wish she would just shut up sometimes.”

  
  
“Same,” He muttered back.

Finally, Chloe gave up and moved to sit in the back with Sabrina, eyes closed and nose tilted up in the air in unjustified superiority.

Nathaniel was still salty though, sneakily poking out his ankle to trip Chloe. As she fell to the ground, he slid to the window seat of the row, thankful he got an empty one. (He probably would’ve shared it with Lila if she was here, but unfortunately she was on a trip. Although, Marinette always got huffy about it. Said something about it being a lie.)

Chloe shot back up, immediately turning to the opposite row, where Alix was sitting in the aisle seat next to Mylene, “You tripped me!”

Alix raised an eyebrow, “No I didn’t.” Mylene quietly agreed with Alix. Amidst the glares of the rest of the class, Chloe huffed, finally moving on. Nathaniel snickered behind his hand.

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Art (LGBT) Club**

**HeelieFromTheFeelies** : Yo **@Bicon** did you just fucking trip Chloe

**Bicon** : I plead the fifth 🙈

**PFUDOR** : UJHGRSDG NOT THE MONKEY EMOJI

**EvenMyBoyfriendThinksI’mGay** : We don’t even live in America

Back in the real world, Juleka leaned over the seat, muttering a quiet “Nice” to Nathaniel. The two wallflowers high fived before the girl returned to her seat. Nathaniel slowly slid down to lay down outstretched on the seats. If he was sitting by himself, might as well take advantage of it, right?

**HeelieFromTheFeelies changed 2 names**

**Tomato** : ???

**Vegan** : What was that for??

  
  
**HeelieFromTheFeelies:** >:3c

**Private Messages - Nathaniel & Marc**

**Marc** : DID YOU TAKE MY HOODIE WHEN YOU SLEPT OVER LAST NIGHT

**Nathaniel** : LOOK WE’RE GONNA BE GONE FOR A COUPLE DAYS AND I WANTED SOMETHING TO REMIND ME OF YOU

**Marc** : It is three days you overdramatic f u c k

**Nathaniel** : **😢**

**Nathaniel** : Slander on my character

**Marc** : It’s not slander if it’s true

**Nathaniel** : wow 😤 I see how it is

**Nathaniel** : ...I’ll make it up to you?

**Marc** : Oh yeah? How?

**Nathaniel** : Romantic date next Saturday evening. Get ice cream from Andre and go stargazing on my roof?

**Marc** : Deal accepted. 

**Nathaniel** : <3 Love you

**Marc** : <3 Love you too, you hoodie stealer

**Private Messages - Nathaniel & Alix **

**Alix** : Gay

**Nathaniel** : Accurate but what brought this on

**Alix** : You’re texting Marc

**Nathaniel** : ...How’d you know

  
  
**Alix** : You have that dopey ass grin on your face

**Alix** :  Image189.jpg 

**Alix** : lmao gay

**Akuma Class!!! (We need therapy)**

**ArtKid** : Alix Kubdel is a hoe, send tweet

**TheySeeMeRolling** : WOW OKAY

**TheySeeMeRolling** : **@everyone** LOOK AT THIS ATTACK ON MY CHARACTER

**Ladyblogger** : What’d you do

**TheySeeMeRolling** : called him gay lmao

**ArtKid** : 😔

**ArtKid** : it’s true but you didn’t have to say it

**Himbo** : RIP couldn’t be me

**ArtKid** : let me exist in peaceeee

Nathaniel was interrupted from his texting from the bus stopping and him being flung off his seat onto the floor. Alix stifled a laugh to no avail. Juleka and Rose peaked over the seats, concerned.

Nathaniel pointed at Alix, “Not a word.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

  
  
“Keep it like that.”


End file.
